Le dernier espoir de Madara Uchiwa
by Miss-Gotthelf-Snape
Summary: Cent ans après la guerre contre l'Akatsuki, la descendante du rikudaime s'enfuit avant d'être tuée par ses propres parents, elle remonte le temps, rencontre un naruto de cinq ans et découvre Konoha. Le problème? Elle possède un Kitsune, fils du démon renard, et un kekkei genkai encore inconnu. Que faire lorsqu'on s'appelle Nadeshiko Namikaze et qu'on se soumet toujours aux autres?


**Auteur :** Miss-Gotthelf-Snape

**Pairing : **très léger Naruto x Hinata, mais trèèèès loin. Et après j'en sais rien.

**Rating :** T pour cause de violence sur enfant et autres…

**Disclamer** : Hormis l'idée morbide et complètement farfelue de cette histoire, rien est à moi, et tout apparient à Masashi Kishimoto. Et les personnages inventés sont à moi par contre, sortis tout droit de mon esprit tordus.

**Note de l'auteur :** Encore une histoire qui mettra des plombes à se terminer, je sais, mais je promets d'écrire le plus souvent possible et de poster à la même vitesse, sans compter que là, vous allez en baver. Que tous ceux qui aiment les petites familles issues de héros soient prêts à tomber de haut, parce que le choc va être brutal, parce que celle là, vous n'allez pas l'aimer...

Bonne lecture en tout cas !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

1 ) Le futur qu'il n'avait pas envisagé.

« Il le fallait, c'était le dernier moyen pour lui, car il y avait une brèche dans son plan, et il devait l'exploiter au plus vite. Lui ? C'est Madara Uchiwa, placé dans le corps de l'un de ses descendants, Obito. L'escouade regroupant les meilleurs ANBU était à sa recherche, et avec les effluves de chakra qu'il pouvait sentir, ils se rapprochaient, d'ailleurs, le rikudaime faisait partie de l'équipe. Cet enfant, il aurait due le tuer quand il le pouvait encore, il le ferait, plus tard, lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé son précieux rouleau.

Le shinobi parvint à atteindre un coin reculé du repaire de l'Akatsuki, et s'engouffra dans une sorte de chambre forte avec violence, oubliant par la même de refermer derrière lui. Devant lui s'étendait l'immense statue où, autrefois, ils avaient extrait les bijuu de leurs jinchurikii, mais le temps n'était plus à la nostalgie. D'un poing chargé en chakra, l'Uchiwa frappa la gueule de la statue qui se brisa sous l'impact. Un rouleau, très ancien, et beaucoup de poussière jaillirent de la gueule désormais béante, et Madara se mordit le pouce jusqu'au sang, avant de le dérouler et d'entamer toute une série de signe. Mais avant même d'avoir achevé ses sigles, un puissant chakra jaillit de l'entrée, et un rasen shuriken traça jusqu'à lui sans qu'il n'ait eut le temps de se battre. »

-Et c'est Naruto qui à fait ça ? demanda la petite fille aux courts cheveux noirs. Elle avait environ cinq ans, et était véritablement adorable avec ses grands yeux améthyste sans pupille.

-Bien sur, c'est Namikaze Naruto qui à fait ça, répondit d'une voix ennuyée son ainée, elle était identique à la plus jeune, mais sa chevelure était rouge et attachée en un haut chignon de fortune avec des baguettes décorées.

La petite fille, couchée dans un grand futon, eut un immense sourire, avant de demander si un jour, elle serait aussi forte que son héro. L'ainée lui répondit que oui, avec toute la mauvaise foi possible, et lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de quitter la chambre de sa sœur et de rejoindre ses parents dans la salle de séjour. Elle vint se poser aux cotés de sa mère, dont elle avait hérité des prunelles, et attendit que le sermon ne vienne. Son père, un homme puissant à la chevelure en bataille brune l'observa de ses grands yeux bleus, habituellement malicieux, un air colérique dans l'iris. Il portait l'uniforme caractéristique des jounin, et les bras croisés, la fixait durement. Sa mère, elle, bien que splendide avec sa peau pâle, ses prunelles mauves, et sa chevelure nouée en une longue tresse rouge, était impassible.

- Que tu n'apprécies pas notre nindo m'importe peu, mais ne dénigre pas les idées de ta sœur, elle sera une grande kunoichi plus tard ! Souffla son père de sa voix grave.

-En effet. Ne dénigre pas l'histoire de notre ancêtre, tu devrais avoir honte, quand je pense que tu es l'héritière de notre clan, la première fille possédant le sang des Namikaze et des Kouyama réunit, tu devrais être respectueuse.

-Oui mère, mais comprenez mon avis, sans aucune faute, nous n'avons pu exhausser nos rêves, car notre « destin » est de devenir des shinobis, n'est-ce pas justement ce pour quoi notre ancêtre se battait ? La jeune fille de dix ans se tut, en se rendant compte que sa mère venait de modifier ses pupilles, et qu'à présent, le signe de saturne était en son centre, et un étrange cercle entourait celui-ci.

L'enfant se leva, recula de quelques pas, tremblante alors que les larmes menaçaient de couler sur ses joues, elle s'écroula contre le mur, couvrant sa tête avec ses bras, alors que sa mère, vêtue d'un splendide Yukata représentant un coucher de soleil dans la mer, s'approchait en la pointant de la main, son chakra émanant de son corps.

-Stupide enfant, _Tenbatsu _!

Et la technique prit immédiatement, alors que des formes fantômes rentrait dans la petite fille, la tiraillait de l'intérieur, et que ses cris résonnaient dans la maisonnée. Oui, on était très loin de l'idéal que leur ancêtre avait vu pour sa descendance. La mère, Hitomi, avait beau être d'une douceur et d'un charme fou en public, elle était froide et cruelle en sa demeure, et même si elle n'était pas directement liée aux Namikaze, son mari, Haku, l'était lui, et son caractère était le même. Cette enfant, leur première, était une honte, un déchet qu'ils ne pouvaient hélas tuer, sous peine de prendre le risque de détruire son kitsune avant l'heure. D'ailleurs, celui du père, un petit renard bleu perché sur son épaule, fixait en ricanant la petite se tordre de douleur. C'était ainsi. Depuis la naissance de sa première fille avec Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto avait transmit un gène du démon renard à sa progéniture, et étaient nés les kitsune, des petits esprits renards canalisant le surplus de chakra de leurs possesseurs, et permettant une cicatrisation plus rapide. Kushina, la fille de Rikudaime, possédait un mini kyuubi blanc avec de grands yeux verts, et c'était ce qui avait permit au vrai kyuubi de toujours faire confiance à son hôte.

Cependant, si l'on tuait l'enfant avant l'apparition du kitsune, alors le kitsune devenait possesseur du corps et pouvait prendre le rôle d'un véritable démon en liberté. C'est pourquoi, Nadeshiko, la fille de Haku et Hitomi, restait en vie, tant que son kitsune n'apparaitrait pas, elle respirait encore, mais à la seconde ou le petit renard ferait honneur à son porteur, on lui trancherait la gorge.

La torture cessa, et Nadeshiko, en larme et couverte de marque sous sa peau, se leva d'un bond et vint se réfugier dans sa chambre. Très peu meublée, sans aucun portrait ni aucune preuve de son appartenance à une petite fille, la chambre en elle-même était austère. La fillette attrapa son futon, se cacha sous son lit de bois, et s'enroula dans sa couette, pleurant que tout cela se termine bientôt. Elle se tourna plusieurs fois, jusqu'à se rouler en boule, et s'écorcha même sur le plancher moisit, où quelques perles de sang vinrent s'échouer. La fillette se mit à prier, pour que tout cesse, pour que plus jamais elle n'ait à subir la haine de son clan, la haine de sa famille, alors que même sa petite sœur semblait prendre part à ces moqueries. Elle voulait s'endormir et ne plus jamais avoir à se réveiller. Et nullement, elle ne sut que sous son plancher se trouvait un rouleau poussiéreux, et que quelques gouttes de son sang s'y étaient logées.

-Dépèches-toi ! Nadeshiko lèves-toi immédiatement et va t'occuper de ta sœur ! Cria la voix froide de sa mère.

La fillette se leva comme convenu, quitta la chaleur de son futon caché sous son lit, s'habilla du même kimono que la veille, s'attacha à la va vite les cheveux, et sortit de sa chambre pour s'occuper du réveil de sa cadette. Elle réveilla en douceur l'enfant de cinq ans, avec un baiser sur le front, et l'aida à se vêtir de ses propres yukatas. L'enfant en avait trois, plus un haori à enfiler, preuve de son importance au sein du clan. Pas même jalouse de cette prestance qu'on lui offrait sur un plateau, Nadeshiko referma son hobi, et lui fit enfiler le grand haori orangé aux flammes brodées sur les pans. Ensuite, elle la guida dans la cuisine et lui prépara son petit déjeuner.

Ainsi revenait cette routine. Fatiguée de ses blessures, de ne pas avoir mangé dans la matinée, et d'avoir servit d'instructrice aux bases de maitrise du chakra à sa petite sœur, la jeune rousse était épuisée, et ne tenait plus tellement sur ses jambes. L'enfant n'eut même pas le droit au repas de midi, et due attendre que sa petite sœur ait finit de manger, pourtant, lorsque la petite brune lui proposa de gouter son plat, Nadeshiko refusa, si elle le faisait, c'était sa sœur qui allait prendre un coup, et l'enfant était encore pure de toute machination criminelle. Une larme roula sur la joue de l'ainée, mais elle l'essuya avant que sa sœur ne la voie, et lui fit un sourire radieux.

-Aller, finit de manger avant que le grand méchant bijuu ne vienne te dévorer. Lui sourit la rouquine avec douceur.

Une fois le repas terminé, Nadeshiko et Yumichika quittèrent la salle pour se rendre sur les terrains d'entrainement. Là-bas, la petite sortit de ses sacs, des kunais, et sa sœur se plaça devant elle, prête à esquiver les coups. Un sur la gauche, elle fit seulement un pas de coté, un autre sur la droite, elle reprit le même geste mais en sens inverse, et ainsi de suite. Les deux filles y passèrent plusieurs heures, après tout, Yumi était une surdouée, et bien que sa sœur évite la plupart des armes, il arrivait qu'elle soit touchée. Dans ces cas là, elle déchirait ses manches et enrouler le tissus sur ses plaies. Alors qu'un kunai allait se loger dans son épaule, et que la rousse ne pouvait l'esquiver, une petite forme se matérialisa devant elle et entoura la lame avec sa queue, l'empêchant de terminer sa course. C'était un petit renard noir, à cinq queues, et qui avait des yeux aussi rouges que les flammes. Surprise, Nadeshiko partit à la renverse, et plaça une main sur son cœur.

-T'as eu de la chance que je passe par là, sinon, à plus de grande sœur ! Ricana Seiji Uchiwa. C'était leur cousin, de deux ans plus âgé que Nadeshiko, il possédait le sharingan, et son kitsune était déjà au stade numéro cinq.

-C'est maman qui à dit que je devais viser les membres. Gronda la fillette.

-Même, imagine si tu avais gravement blessée ta sœur ainée, tu n'aurais jamais pue la revoir, et même si c'est une empotée, tu l'aimes bien, pas vrai ? La petite brune acquiesça. Oh, ma mère à fait des onigiris, si tu veux en av…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase que l'enfant avait déjà abandonné ses armes à la recherche de Satsuki, sa tante. L'Uchiwa était brun, ses cheveux longs étaient noués en une queue de cheval, et sa frange avait tendance à cacher son œil gauche. Il était l'un des seuls, voir le seul à défendre Nadeshiko lorsqu'on la battait on qu'elle recevait bon nombre d'injure. C'était surement pour cela que la fille ainée des Namikaze avait commencé à éprouver des sentiments pour lui. Il était beau, populaire, et en plus, il était toujours gentil avec elle.

-Seiji-sama.

-Tu devrais essayer de te défendre quelques fois, sans forcément attaquer ta sœur, mais au moins lui rappeler que tu es un être humain, avant d'être la honte du clan. Gronda le brun avant de rappeler son kitsune et de le faire disparaitre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de dire ? Que je devrais rappeler ma présence ? Alors que même sans le faire je suis battue… Ils ont tous les droits après tout, je suis un déchet. Pourquoi me battrais-je pour exister alors que je ne fais que leur apporter des ennuis…

Sans trop comprendre ce qui lui arriver, Nadeshiko se retrouva dans les bras de son cousin, il était vraiment grand à coté d'elle, et d'ailleurs, il sentait bon. La petite fille adorait cette odeur de bois vanillé et de cendre, propre aux Uchiwa, qui lui rappelait la douceur de l'âtre dans un foyer chaleureux. C'était agréable, et ça lui faisait du bien de savoir que des gens l'aimait un petit peu quand même. Il desserra l'étreinte, avant de lui faire un sourire encourageant, et de lui proposer de l'entrainer personnellement, afin qu'elle puisse prouver à tous ceux qui la méprisaient, qu'elle pouvait être forte. Mais la fillette refusa, elle ne voulait pas être une kunoichi, devoir se battre et tuer des gens, elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée.

Nadeshiko ignorait que c'était surement la dernière fois qu'elle verrait son ami lui proposer de l'aide. N'ayant plus besoin d'être sur le terrain, la rouquine rentra directement chez elle, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas être remarquée par ses parents. Mais c'était sans compter l'arrivée de sa sœur, ayant parlé du fait que Seiji avait arrêté son entrainement. Tandis que Haku emmenait sa cadette dans la cuisine préparé de bons petits gâteaux pour sa maman, Hitomi trainait l'ainée dans la cave, ou elle la roua de coups, pour avoir osé pleurnicher chez son cousin. Lorsqu'elle fuit satisfaite de voir que sa fille était en larme et non prête à recommencer son forfait, elle la laissa repartir, lui ordonnant de faire un succulent curry pour ce soir, afin de fêter la 1000 e mission de rang S de son père.

Couverte de bleue, et la lèvre percée, Nadeshiko se leva, direction la cuisine, où elle aperçut le désordre monstre qu'avaient laissés son père et sa sœur. Soupirant de lassitude, la petite fille prit en main la vaisselle à faire et se mit à l'ouvrage, faisant disparaitre les restes de pates, de chocolats, et de fruits au sirop collants le fond de bon nombre de plats. Lorsque tous les plats furent propres, et ses mains fripées à force de frotter dans l'eau bouillante, elle sortit une grande marmite et une casserole qu'elle mit sur le feu. D'abord, elle s'occupa de la gestion du curry, étant plus longue que le riz. Nadeshiko se mit à trancher des légumes en tout genres, pomme de terre, carotte, poireaux, pousse de soja, et les mit ensuite dans la grande marmite avec des épices et de la sauce au sésame, avant de touiller le tout et de le recouvrir. Ensuite, elle porta à ébullition l'eau de la casserole en augmentant le volume, et y versa le riz pour quatre personnes. Et enfin, se mit à veiller la cuisson de ses aliments. Elle avait encore mal, mais si un seul gémissement quittait ses lèvres, une nouvelle correction pouvait lui tomber dessus, et la fillette n'avait aucune envie que cela recommence.

Finalement, elle étouffa un peu les flammes, et partit mettre la table avec les splendides couverts en argents, trois couverts, parce qu'elle mangeait dans la cuisine. Vers vingt heures, elle posa le riz au curry devant chaque membre, les servit, et retourna en cuisine dévorer son maigre repas. Elle allait enfourner une autre bouchée de curry lorsqu' un son étrange – une sorte de bruit d'eau lapée – perturba sa vision neutre de la pièce. Elle voulut comprendre d'où cela provenait, mais pas moyen. Chaque fois qu'elle regardait les étagères, la table de travaille, les meubles, rien. Perplexe, la jeune fille allait mettre son bol dans l'évier pour le nettoyer, lorsque là, sur la gazinière, appuyé contre la paroi de la marmite et dévorant le plat laissé ouvert, un petit animal noir avec de grandes oreilles aux bouts roux agitait sa queue du même coloris de contentement. D'abord choquée de voir le kitsune de son cousin ici, la jeune fille essaya de se rappeler le physique de cet animal possédant le sharingan. Et manifestement, ce n'était pas lui, car Sei n'avait pas de partie rousse.

Petit à petit, l'animal se leva sur ses deux pattes et se pencha pour atteindre le fond de la casserole, mais pas de chance pour lui, car il tomba dans la marmite la tête la première. Prise d'un léger rire, Nadeshiko s'approcha du petit renard qui se débâtait dans la soupière, et le prit dans ses mains avant de l'entrainer vers l'évier, un sourire sur les lèvres. L'animal gesticulait dans tous les sens, mettant de la sauce un peu partout, mais la jeune fille ne le lâcha pas pour autant, après tout, ils étaient en grande discussion dans la salle à manger, alors elle aurait le temps de s'occuper de lui et de faire la vaisselle ensuite. Elle déposa le petit renard dans le grand évier et chercha l'eau tiède, une fois fait, elle commença à le mouiller doucement, tandis que l'animal la fixait de ses grands yeux améthyste larmoyants, ils ressemblaient un peu au sien. La petite fille le lava avec douceur, frottant ses pattes et sa queue engluée de sauce, et entreprit ensuite de le sécher.

Ce fut surement la chose la plus amusante qu'elle fit, car l'animal continuait de gigotait et voulait retourner dégustait le bon repas dans la marmite. A force de demande et de caresse, le petit renard se calma, et lécha même le menton de la jeune fille, avant de lui faire la fête, et de ronronner. Nadeshiko fit la vaisselle sous le regard intrigué de la petite apparition, et sourit. Il se lova ensuite dans le creux de son cou, et nicha son petit museau contre celui-ci, avant de japper d'une manière si attendrissante qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement. Pour la première fois depuis la prise de conscience sur sa faiblesse, Nadeshiko se sentait heureuse et même apaisée par la présence de cette petite bête espiègle. Il était adorable, avec sa frimousse rouge, ses oreilles légèrement trop grande pour sa tête, et sa queue tout aussi longue. Sans même s'en rendre compte, l'enfant quitta la cuisine pour rejoindre sa chambre avec son nouvel ami, un sourire sur ses lèvres meurtries. Et elle passa devant la salle à manger, sur son épaule, le petit renard se réveilla et se posta à l'affut.

Il y eut un moment de silence et de vide, pendant qu'Hitomi et Haku se rendait compte de ce qu'il se passait et de la présence logique d'un petit renard sur l'épaule de leur fille ainée, la dite enfant croisa au même moment leur regard. Le sourire mua en une mine horrifiée, les traits tirés par la terreur pour Nadeshiko, la colère et la haine pour ceux des parents. L'enfant sue que c'était sa dernière heure, et la peur s'insinua dans ses veines comme un poison mortel : elle courut se réfugier dans sa chambre. Plus rapide que ses parents due à sa petite taille, elle rentra en trombe dans la chambre, ferma la porte, prit son futon et s'enroula sous son lit avec, serrant le petit renard rouge contre son cœur. Ses larmes coulaient à présent librement sur ses joues creuses, alors que l'animal spirituel jappait d'inquiétude pour sa nouvelle maitresse. Haku défonça la porte en un coup d'épaule et scruta les alentours, un kunai à la main, alors qu'Hitomi sondait la pièce pour savoir où sa stupide fille s'était cachée. En bas, Yumichika ne comprenait pas pourquoi, subitement, ses parents avaient quitté la table et s'était précipité à l'étage. Curieuse de nature, l'enfant grimpa à son tour les marches de bois et partit à la recherche de ses parents.

Nadeshiko pleurait, et ses larmes devinrent des larmes de sang lorsque le jutsu fantôme de sa mère, héritage des kouyama, la frappa de plein fouet, la faisant hurler elle et le petit animal encore serré dans ses bras frêles. Le sang, encore une fois, coula à travers le vieux plancher mangé par les mites, et vint s'écouler sur le parchemin ancien qui y avait été glissé depuis des décennies. La petite fille pleurait toujours, elle ne voulait pas mourir, elle voulait que cela cesse, que ses parents redeviennent gentils, que Seiji et sa mère viennent la sauver de cet endroit infâme. Qu'elle soit libre d'être ce qu'elle voulait, et non pas obligée de jouer les kunoichis. Le lit fut arraché du sol et partit en morceau, elle cria, et se recroquevilla encore plus, faisant tout pour cacher le petit animal loger contre son cœur. Yumi arriva enfin à l'étage, après avoir glissé à cause de son yukata qui était trop long, et se rendit dans la chambre de sa sœur, d'où s'échappait d'horribles cris. Et ce qu'elle vit la choqua. Son père et sa mère, prêts à égorger sa sœur ainée, elle-même serrant un petit animal dans ses bras. Leurs regards améthyste s'accrochèrent et les larmes de l'ainée se tarirent brusquement, alors qu'un amas de chakras rouge quittait le parchemin sous le plancher.

-Je veux partir d'ici ! Cria une dernière fois Nadeshiko. Et Yumi vit sa sœur disparaitre, entourée d'une aura de chakra rouge, sous les yeux profondément outrés de ses parents.


End file.
